


Day 3

by ficcety



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficcety/pseuds/ficcety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random afternoon with a genius and a master assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I posted on tumblr last year. Third day of a writing challenge, prompt words restless + mask. Can be seen as either romantic or platonic relationship. (IMHO they be totes banging.)

 

 

"Could you just sit down a moment, please. Your pacing is distracting me from my work." Ezio paused and slumped on the nearest chair, stretching his legs before him. Leonardo gave him an amused glance before returning to his tinkering.

  
He counted silently and only made it as far as eight before there was a creak and soft footsteps approached. Ezio leaned over his friend’s shoulder to peer at the machine on the table. Leonardo sighed. “I am making improvements on the blade mechanism. And no, it is not yet ready and no, you can not touch it. Please stop breathing in my ear.” There was an annoyed huff before the assassin returned to his chair.

  
This time Leonardo made it all the way to nineteen before the chair squeaked again and Ezio was making his way towards the drying paintings. Leonardo shook his head at his friend’s inability to stay immobile. He tried to concentrate on the metal pieces in his hands, but a moment later his peace was broken by a crash and a string of curses. Leonardo put down his tools and placed his head upon his hands for a moment before getting on his feet to check the damage. For a stealthy, nimble assassin his friend could be incredibly clumsy. Sometimes he wondered if Ezio did it on purpose when he felt he was not receiving enough attention or was bored. Later that day there would be a mission to occupy his mind, a man to assassinate, but at the moment there was nothing for him to do but wait. Inactivity did not suit Ezio. Leonardo had not known him well back in Florence, but even before the life of an assassin Ezio had been an active youth who spent his days (and nights, especially the nights) courting trouble. Now he was so used to being constantly on the move that he could never completely relax.

  
Ezio was picking up pottery shards when Leonardo reached his side. “Well, at least it was the monstrosity one of my clients insisted on bestowing upon me. My guess is that he was desperate to be rid of it. I believe it was made by his wife.”

  
“I am always glad to be of assistance to you, my friend.” Ezio let out one of his signature smiles and clapped his hand on Leonardo’s shoulder. Lesser mortals had fallen victim to that smirk, and it took a moment for Leonardo to remember himself and shrug the hand off with an exasperated sigh.

  
Leonardo walked over to the side table and picked up the mask he had acquired. “Here, take this and prepare yourself for the night’s mission. It will be dark soon, and time for you to go.”

  
Ezio nodded as he took the mask and turned to leave. Leonardo stared after him for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his work. It was of no use to ask for caution, nor to wish for a safe return.


End file.
